Una leccion de historia
by The Dreamer knight
Summary: Bueno solamente agregue un prologo y disculpas aquellos que su tuvieron el valor de decirme las cosas como eran, me disculpo por el mal entendido haci que puse esto para que no haiga mas malentendidos...
1. Prologo

Prologo de la historia

Esto es algo que debería haber hecho desde un principio. A sí que me disculpo con aquellas personas que se hayan sentido ofendidas. Esta historia la escribí por lo molesto que me sentía porque cuando se celebró el 5 de mayo, personas de mi nación, de mi raza que yo mismo los veo como paisanos, fueron ignorantes y no supieron por que se celebraba. Es algo que me da vergüenza como mexicano.

Yo entiendo que en este sitio web no solamente mexicanos entran en él. Sé que hay más países que verán este fic. Y como no especifique a quien se dirigía este fic hubo personas que mal interpretaron las cosas. Es verdad si pensé que sucedería algo así pero me abstuve de corregirlo, pues quería saber la opinión de un punto de vista diferente de otras personas que no fueran mexicanos. Lo que quiero decir es que yo entiendo que ustedes también tuvieron un historia sangrienta y llena de dolor, por eso tienen orgullo de su país por sobresalir de ese problema, yo entiendo eso y lo respeto.

La historia fue hecha con finalidad de dar un punto de vista diferente. Solo hay que pensar que como cada persona que lee esto, sin importar su origen, piensa que su propio país ha caído bajo. Yo es lo que pienso de México y me da tristeza de que no soy capaz de hacer algo aun. Me da tristeza de ver a mi raza hundida hasta el cuello de mierda y temor, sufrimiento y envidia. Horita soy capaz de hablar y el día de mañana serán acciones. Lo que los demás países o mejor dicho gente de esos países, piensan sobre México no me afecta pero si me interesa porque hay que ver el problema de más de mil ángulos diferentes para llegar a una respuesta.

Comprendo que si saben de su historia y que no les llama la atención saber de la historia de otra nación. Que cada quien tiene sus problemas como para andar viendo el problema de los demás. Pero hay que conocer a quien está al lado de uno, ayudarlo o aconsejarle sabiamente porque la unión hace la fuerza. Yo soy un soñador en busca de poder, y el día que llegue a obtenerlo, no estaré solo porque hare hasta lo imposible de unir a todos a mi alrededor, los que se encuentran atravesando el mar y aún más lejos. No estarán bajo el nombre de México ni nada, sino a un lado, todos como iguales, así como se debería haberse hecho hace miles de años.

A y la pregunta que hay hasta el final de la historia la pueden ignorar ya que el respeto lo tienen de mi parte sin importar lo que pace.


	2. Una leccion de historia

_**Aquí estoy una vez más con una historia para los que no saben que es el cinco de mayo**_

_**Esto se me ocurrió tras oír unos como la mayoría de los mexicanos aquí en los estados unidos**_

_**No sabían que se celebra en el cinco de mayo y en este fic. dejare dicho que es en esencia la guerra**_

**Una lección de historia.**

Una vez más estamos en la escuela Leone, la única escuela secundaria que se encuentra ubicada en medio de la ciudad Milagro. Una ciudad llena de infamia e inmundicia. En esta escuela todo niño asistía para recibir información relacionada sobre el mundo y los cambios que tiene este. Matemáticas, ciencias, español, inglés, historia y demás, son las clases que tenían los niños. Pero hoy era diferente, hoy era el peor día de todos. Ya que parecía que todos los maestros se habían unido para fastidiar a los alumnos. Especialmente a un salón en particular, el salón donde se encontraban nuestros queridos tortolos, Manny y Frida. **"Hijos de su mandarina en cuajos"** dijo Manny en voz alta cuando la maestra de historia salió del salón, después de dejarles una tarea de investigación sobre las guerras que hubo en México y sus resultados**. "Y lo peor es que también tenemos tarea de ciencia, matemáticas y arte, ¡TODO PARA EL LUNES!"** grito Frida haciendo que los demás estudiantes se sintieran mal al recordar toda esa tarea que tenían para todo este fin de semana. Otro estudiante más se paró y comento, **"ya solo falta que paco nuestro maestro de español nos deje tarea y ahora si podemos decirle adiós a nuestro descanso"**. Este último comentario provoco una gran inseguridad en todo el salón y esta misma inseguridad crecía al momento que entro su ultimo maestro del día.

El maestro listo para dar su clase fue interrumpido cuando uno de los estudiantes no contuvo su curiosidad, sobre si el maestro les iba a dejar tarea y cuanta iba hacer. Los demás estudiantes lo voltearon a ver y con sus miradas le decían, **"ya la regaste… wey… no le recuerdes eso… ya estuvo que nos dejó un chingo de tarea…."**. Ya todos sentían una gran pesadez por culpa de ese estudiante. Algunos ya daban por hecho que no iban a ir al concierto que se llevaría a cabo en el muelle de la ciudad Milagro. **"Vaya, juzgando por sus caras yo diría que tienen un chingo de tarea ¿no es así?"** dijo el maestro, **"bueno hagamos esto, hoy será un día libre para que puedan hacer su tarea". **Esto hizo que todos los estudiantes se alegraran y sin perder tiempo sacaron la tarea más larga que tenían que hacer, **HISTORIA**. Muchos estudiantes comenzaron a buscar sobre las guerras mientras Manny y Frida figuraban cual sería la mejor. **"¿Qué tal si hacemos las guerra de los pasteles?"** dijo Frida con una gran sonrisa mientras se imaginaba un montón de personas lazándose pasteles uno al otro. **"Jajá, que tontería, nosotros hacemos guerras de comida y no por eso estamos en los libros de historia…. ¿o sí?"** dijo Manny recordando esos buenos momentos en la cafetería**, "pero de todos modos, al parecer la historia son cuentos de tonterías que hicieron las personas en el pasado"**. Los demás estudiantes escucharon la plática de Manny y Frida, y se unieron diciendo que las guerras del pasado son motivos para emborracharse hoy en día. E n unos cuantos segundos el salón de clases se convirtió en un centro de comentarios _**(La oreja, o ventaneando XD)**_, con el tema historia. Al escuchar todos los comentarios como: **"historia no sirve para nada… las guerras son tonterías…. ¿a quién le importa el pasado?"**, el maestro se levantó y rasguño el pizarrón para llamar la atención.

**"Al parecer ustedes no saben cuál es la razón por la que se escribe la historia"** dijo el maestro, **"si, para aburrirnos hasta la muerte con sus disque guerras" **respondió Manny. **"Solo se emborrachan y hacen un montón de escándalo"** dijo Zoe para apoyar a lo que había dicho Manny. El maestro suspiro profundamente y pensó por un momento**. "Les voy a explicar las dos razones por las que deben saber sobre historia. La primera es que todo aquel que no conoce el pasado está condenado a repetirlo en el futuro". **Esas palabras eran profundas, era como si el maestro había experimentado algo similar o peor en su vida. Pero eso era la verdad, el hombre no ha aprendido de su pasado y actualmente está sufriendo por este**. "La segunda razón es para recordar a todo aquel hombre y niño que lucho en las guerras. Claro, si dije niños de la misma edad que ustedes, aquellos que cambiaron el tierno y cálido abrazo de su madre por el frio y duro metal de una escopeta. Un juguete mortal que cargaban en sus espaldas, las únicas herramientas que los podrían ayudar a sobrevivir esas guerras, la única cosa que a cambio de sangre tendrían de vuelta el reposo de su madre. Ellos caminaban días bajo el sol infernal y la desagradable vista de cuerpos sin vida de compañeros de guerra, que una vez fueron niños como ellos. Niños que no volverían a sonreír, a jugar, o reír nunca más. Por las noches pasaban frio, dolor y hambre mientras olían una mezcla de sangre y pólvora en el viento. En esas guerras solo se escuchaban el rugido de las armas, gritos de dolor, terror y muerte. Y aquellos que sobrevivían estas atrocidades, ya no serían los mismos de siempre. Ya no tenían sonrisas inocentes en la cara, sus ojos perdieron el brillo de la alegría que tuvieron una vez antes de la guerra. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y sus oídos llenos de gritos de terror y llantos sin consuelo que hacían eco por todo el campo de batalla".** Una gran lección que tuvieron de parte de un maestro que apenas tiene pocas semanas trabajando en la escuela y ya se ha ganado el respeto de varios estudiantes. **"Oiga maestro y ¿Cómo sabe todo esto?"** pregunto un estudiante con curiosidad, **"la curiosidad mato el gato, sabes"** respondió el maestro con una sonrisa de triunfante. Todos se quedaron sin palabras sobre la explicación que acaban de recibir, y quedaron con interrogatorios sobre su maestro y su pasado. Pero no pudieron preguntar nada porque la clase había terminado. Ya todos estaban dispuesto a retirarse cuando el maestro les dice, **"para el lunes, quiero que tengan listo su tarea oral sobre….."**, todos quedaron pasmados, no lo podían creer, que al fin y al cabo les está dejando tarea, **"como se la pasaron en el concierto este domingo"**. Muchos sonrieron al escuchar que clase de tarea tenían, unos se iban apurar en terminar la demás tareas para poder disfrutar de la última. Otros lo iban a usar de pretexto por si no terminaban las demás, mientras que uno que otro_** (Manny y Frida)**_ solamente iban hacer esa tarea.

_**Ya termine y esto va para los que no saben de historia que vayan y se chinguen la enciclopedia mas**_

_**Grande y se pongan a estudiar pinche bola de ignorantes, solamente existen tres cosas que odio en**_

_**Esta vida, uno las jeringas, dos dudas y tres todos ustedes bola de ignorantes**_

_**Hay les va esta pregunta ¿Quién descubrió américa? Y si la responden bien ganaran mi respeto y algo más**_

_**Napoleón**_

_**Carlos Magno**_

_**Cristóbal Colon**_

_**Yo momma**_


End file.
